Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2017
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back for the final time! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Zerstörer was also ineligible due to being overpowered compared to the other Wesen. Seedings were done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The Mauvais Dentes was awarded the #1 seed as the defending champion. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches are assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters write up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results are heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen receives 95% of the votes, then they will have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ends up being victorious, the reporter will have to be much more creative in what they write up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 4th tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 3rd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 2nd tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Mauvais Dentes automatically received the #1 seed. Standings/Results Wesen that won in the first 66 didn't get a higher seeding because they had an extra win and Wesen who lost in the first 66 were automatically tied for last place. Wesen that lost in the round of 64 were one place ahead of Wesen who lost in the first 66 even though they each had 1 loss. Sweet 16 to the End Bracket =Match Results= First 66 (April 5-6) April 5 Gedächtnis Esser vs. Bauerschwein Scharfblicke vs. Skalenzahne Kackenkopf vs. Willahara Höllentier vs. Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen Klaustreich vs. Musasat Alsh-Shabab Hässlich vs. Manticore Jägerbar vs. Reinigen Mellifer vs. Varme Tyv Mauzhertz vs. Furis Rubian Lebensauger vs. Fuchsbau Taureus-Armenta vs. Ziegevolk Dämonfeuer vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Aswang vs. Schakal Quijada Vil vs. Hasenfussige Schnecke Cupiditas vs. Hexenbiest Krampus vs. Skalengeck Nuckelavee vs. Luison April 6 Stangebär vs. Königschlange Spinnetod vs. Coyotl Blutbad vs. Raub-Kondor Folterseele vs. Steinadler El Cucuy vs. Wildesheer Geier vs. Gevatter Tod Wildermann vs. Wendigo Huntha Lami Muuaji vs. Fuchsteufelwild Wældreór vs. Seltenvogel Weten Ogen vs. Apgadnieks Cracher-Mortel vs. Matança Zumbido Musai vs. Naiad Phansigar vs. Schinderdiv Yaguaraté vs. Murciélago Siegbarste vs. Gelumcaedus Dickfellig vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Round of 64 (April 7-8) April 7 Mauvais Dentes vs. Gedächtnis Esser Skalenzahne vs. Kackenkopf Wasser Zahne vs. Höllentier Vulpesmyrca vs. Klaustreich Eisbiber vs. Manticore Genio Innocuo vs. Jägerbar Hundjäger vs. Varme Tyv Löwen vs. Furis Rubian Ungeziefer Greifer vs. Fuchsbau Drang-Zorn vs. Taureus-Armenta Fuilcré vs. Dämonfeuer Anubis vs. Aswang Ataktos Fuse vs. Quijada Vil Pflichttreue vs. Hexenbiest Lausenschlange vs. Krampus Alpe vs. Nuckelavee April 8 Koschie vs. Königschlange Reporter: Bheadr Taweret vs. Spinnetod Seelengut vs. Blutbad Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Steinadler Barbatus Ossifrage vs. Wildesheer Reporter: Bheadr Inugami vs. Gevatter Tod Balam vs. Wendigo Reporter: Bheadr Heftigauroch vs. Fuchsteufelwild Glühenvolk vs. Wældreór El Cuegle vs. Weten Ogen Reporter: Bheadr Vibora Dorada vs. Cracher-Mortel Kitsune vs. Musai Uhranuti vs. Schinderdiv Excandesco vs. Murciélago Reporter: Bheadr Indole Gentile vs. Siegbarste Reporter: Bheadr Malin Fatal vs. Dickfellig Round of 32 (April 9-10) April 9 Mauvais Dentes vs. Skalenzahne Reporter: Zoo Note: The Mauvais Dentes is feeling the effects of having his memories taken by the Gedächtnis Esser in his previous fight. The Gedächtnis Esser managed to keep his tentacles attached to the Mauvais Dentes' head for nearly 2 minutes. Wasser Zahne vs. Vulpesmyrca Reporter: Grimmaniac Manticore vs. Jägerbar Reporter: Zoo Varme Tyv vs. Löwen Reporter: Bheadr Fuchsbau vs. Drang-Zorn Reporter: Bheadr Dämonfeuer vs. Anubis Reporter: Grimmaniac Ataktos Fuse vs. Hexenbiest Reporter: Zoo Lausenschlange vs. Nuckelavee Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: The Nuckelavee is still suffering from a significant gash to the left tibia suffered in her first fight with the Luison. April 10 TBA vs. Taweret Reporter: Zoo Blutbad vs. Steinadler Reporter: Bheadr Note: The Blutbad sustained several fairly severe lacerations to his arms and midsection from his first fight with the Raub-Kondor. His injuries didn't slow him down too much in his most recent fight, but in the conditions the fighters are kept in between fights, will the Blutbad develop an infection, or will his wounds start to heal enough to not slow him down too much? TBA vs. Inugami Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. Fuchsteufelwild Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: The Fuchsteufelwild took a heavy beating from the Heftigauroch in his previous fight. He has bruises and cuts all over his face and body, and it is unknown how much these injuries will affect in the future. Wældreór vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo Cracher-Mortel vs. Kitsune Reporter: Zoo Uhranuti vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. Dickfellig Reporter: Bheadr Note: The Dickfellig sustained a laceration to the outer part of his left shoulder in his last match with the Malin Fatal. Sweet 16 (April 11-12) April 11 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac April 12 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Elite 8 (April 13-14) April 13 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr April 14 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Final 4 (April 15) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo 3rd Place Match (April 16) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Championship Match (April 16) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac